Jasper, Chill.
Wait for Simon's call Complete a St. Patrick's day appearance with Jasper Gould at Sullivan in Dublin |level = Level 21 |location = Sullivan Brewery and Gastropub, Dublin |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Jasper's St. Paddy's |following = Jasper, Please Show!! Jasper, Please Show}} As part of the St. Patrick's Day weekend festivities in March 2018, you need to meet your new co-star, Jasper Gould, at a St. Patrick's Day party in Dublin, Ireland. Wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or spend 12 to begin the goal immediately. Travel to Sullivan Brewery and Gastropub in Dublin and talk to Ray Powers to begin the event. During the event, you can choose to party it up with Jasper or decide to remind him about his responsibilities. After the party, you'll receive a call from your manager, Simon Orsik, who wants to know how everything went. Depending on how to you told Jasper to act, the call will go a little differently. If you partied with him, the next goal will be Jasper, Please Show!! If you told him to be responsible, the next goal will be Jasper, Please Show. Available Actions Time Limit: 6 Hours Energy Needed: 81 Stars Needed: 106 5-Star Reward: +550, +215 Dialogue Meeting Jasper= '''2 Begrudgingly... |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Are you ready to go full ham? We're not holding back tonight, it's time to get WILD! '''2 Okay, alright. What matters is you showed, which means you're obviously ready to get WILD! |Your Dialogue #2 = A''' Let's do it! '''B Not too wild. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = A''' YES! You are so cool! You know what? Who even cares about that movie we're in right? Like, it's all about having fun and living life and I'm going to do that! You're only young once! Let's live it up! '''B Come on, are you serious? UGH you are such the fun police! Why'd you even show if you were just gonna rain on my parade? |Your Dialogue #3 = A''' End of dialogue. '''B Babysitting you... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = B''' Can you just let me live? Are you like, my parent? |Your Dialogue #4 = Come on, Jasper. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = No! You come on! This is the time of year things are supposed to be crazy! I want to get crazy! |Your Dialogue #5 = You have responsibilities. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Whatever dude. I'm so done talking about this.}} |-| Simon's Call= 1B I tried to! 2''' I tried to! |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = '''1A Uh-oh. That lack of confidence sure instills a, well, lack of confidence in me! Maybe just you being at those parties instilled a sense of... responsibility in him? 1B Well, I suppose the only way to really find out if your diligence paid off is to see how the shoot goes, right? |Your Dialogue #2 = 1A Maybe. 1B I guess so. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1A Well, I suppose the only way to really find out if you got through to him is to see how the shoot goes, right? 1B Okay, you get down to Mirimount in Prague and I'll keep my fingers crossed as tightly as possible. Here's hoping that party animal listened to your good advice... and remembers to show up to the shoot! |Your Dialogue #3 = 1A I guess so. 1B No kidding. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1A Okay, get down to Mirimount in Prague and I'll keep my fingers crossed as tightly as possible. Here's hoping that party animal pulls it together and actually remembers to show up for the shoot! 1B End of dialogue. |Your Dialogue #4 = 1A No kidding.}} |-| Feed= Category:Special Events